


Happy New Year!

by orphan_account



Series: Comic and Red are a mess [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (i guess?? red always drinks way too much), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Confession, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Red may or may not have a drinking problem, liquid courage, passive aggressive papyrus, really god damn stupid, red is, soul mates, this is just drunk new years confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Undertale and Underfell bros met eight months ago. Sounds normal enough. Except, when Comic and Red met, their souls skipped a beat, indicating that they were soul mates.Comic was ecstatic to finally find his soul mate. Red...not so muchRed had been ignoring and actively avoiding this fact for the past eight months, only finally deciding to act after some...prompting from Papyrus, and a whole lot of booze, with a New Year's kiss!-This is a prequel to the other works in this series as this is before Red and Comic got together!





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> im super sorry about the crappy summary, im tired and couldnt come up with anything better  
> i got half of this idea while almost blackout drunk on new years eve but drunk me couldnt quite string it all together, so sting-wray on tumblr helped with the new years countdown then kiss idea!!
> 
> im not sure if this is good or not im too tired, but enjoy anyway :)

Comic sighed to himself, sipping his drink as he eyed Red the other side of the room chugging his third drink in ten minutes. Red was his soul mate. He knew that the moment they met. He knew Red knew that. He knew Red knew he knew that. So why had Red been trying so hard to ignore it?

 

Since they met eight months ago and their souls had pounded against their ribs with warmth and happiness, Red had pretended it didn’t happen. Red had been actively ignoring or avoiding him since then, save for the few times Red had been….less than sober, and actually had a conversation with him. Even then, if Comic tried to bring up the topic, Red would either deflect or simply walk away without saying anything.

 

Those few times had been the happiest Comic had felt since he met Red. For a monster who had found their soul mate, being apart from them was like torture, but Comic was certain this was hurting Red a lot more than it hurt himself. The little things hadn’t gone unnoticed. The way Red stared at him when he thought he couldn’t see, the kitchen being stocked with his favourite foods on his bad days, the way Red blushes and tries to hide it whenever he genuinely laughs or smiles.

 

The past eight months had felt like hell for Comic. He was miserable, he felt his depression clawing at his soul more and more painfully every day. Why didn’t his soul mate want him? Red knew everything about him from listening to other conversations. Normally it wouldn’t bother him, but it did, because he knew _nothing_ about Red, apart from the very few things his brother had mentioned in passing. He just didn’t understand why Red didn’t want to be with him. Was it something he did or said? Did Red hate him? Did Red resent the fact that they were soul mates?

 

“ **Hey.”** Edge’s sudden voice startled Comic, making look up from where he had been staring at him drink on his lap.

 

“oh, uh, ‘sup?” He forced a smile and finished his drink. He was miserable, he didn’t want to continue feeling this way, but there was nothing he could do if Red didn’t want to be with him or bond. So he was numbing the pain to get through most days recently, and especially tonight since it was New Years. He fully intended on seeing the new year in as drunk as possible. Apparently Red had the same idea, as Comic had watched him chugging nearly twice the amount of booze everyone else had consumed. Edge frowned at him with worry, taking the seat next to him.

 

“ **I’m...sorry.”** Edge sighed, placing a comforting hand on Comic’s shoulder and glanced at his brother who was struggling with his coat trying to get it off.

 

“s’not your fault...you don’t have to do this for me, you know. it’s my issue, not yours.” He crushed his empty plastic cup with one hand, holding his skull exhaustedly with the other.

 

Edge was the only other person who knew Red was his soul mate. Comic couldn’t tell his brother, he couldn’t burden Papyrus with that. That and he was sure Papyrus would only make it worse by trying to help. Edge, however, was extremely perceptive and clever, so he had figured it out pretty quickly from watching Comic and his brother when they met and how Red had acted after. He had first approached Comic a month later after he noticed Comic trying to build a relationship and his brother doing everything he could to destroy it. As much as he wanted to intervene and help, he couldn’t. It wasn’t his place. The best he could do was talk to Red, which wasn’t exactly easy considering how stubborn and hostile he could be… Which is why they were still in this situation seven months later.

 

“ **I know. I wish I could do more to help. My brother can be...difficult.”**

 

“yeah. i figured that out eight months ago.” Comic scoffed, he hadn’t been counting the days. Nope. Not at all.

 

“sorry...i just… i’m not doin’ so good.” He sighed, dropping his head to his hands, doing everything in his power to not break down and cry like a baby bones.

 

Red gasped suddenly across the room and clutched his chest, his soul aching almost excruciatingly and slamming against his ribs like it was furious at him. He slowly looked over at Comic sat next to his brother looking absolutely heart broken. The sight made his entire body and soul ache, especially knowing that he was the cause of the pain, longing to go and comfort his soul mate, to take the pain away and see him really smile again...but he couldn’t. He just...couldn’t.

 

He noticed his brother looking at him, and quickly looked away when they made eye contact. He stumbled into the kitchen after finally managing to get his coat off, and rummaged through the cupboards, taking out a half empty bottle of whiskey and starting to chug.

 

“What are you doing?” Papyrus’ loud voice behind him caught him off guard, making his sputter and choke on the drink.

 

“ **uhh, gettin’ drunk obviously.”** He narrowed his blurry eye lights at the annoyance.

 

“But you’re already drunk.” Papyrus returned the look.

 

“ **gettin’ _more_ drunk.” **He laughed bitterly and finished the bottle and slammed it on the counter, wobbling and holding his skull when his vision went black for a second.

 

“I don’t like you.”

 

“ **huh. could’a fooled me.”**

 

“But...you make my brother smile. When you actually speak to him, that is. He likes you, a lot, and he doesn’t talk about it because he doesn’t want to worry anyone, but he’s hurting. A lot. Because of you., and I don’t like that.” Papyrus was smiling, but Red could hear the venom practically dripping from his words.

 

“ **...uhh….”** Red had no answer, no witty comeback, he just stared at the taller skeleton.

 

“I do hope you will fix that soon, otherwise I shall be forced to do something about it.” He grinned brightly. “Happy New Year, Red!”

 

Red blinked dumbly as Papyrus bounded back out into the living room. Did...Did he just get threatened by his soul mates little brother? Papyrus was right though. All he was doing was hurting Comic, and what for? His own idiotic insecurities and issues. The reason he had been so apathetic about finding his soul mate, especially one as _good_ and _kind_ as Comic, mostly boiled down to ‘ _i’m not good enough for him. he deserves better than me. i’m too broken for him, i can’t make him deal with that.’_

 

“ **maybe he’s right...i’m only hurtin’ him like this anyway, if i’m gonna hurt him either way, might as well try.”** Red mumbled to himself, leaning against the kitchen counter for support, the room spinning slightly. He was thankful for the alcohol, knowing he never would’ve made this decision if he wasn’t bordering on blackout drunk right now. He slowly held his right arm, gently rubbing the bones through his sweater. He was scared about so many things. Would Comic actually like the real him? With how damaged and fucked up he was? With the atrocities he had committed just to survive? He felt the most recent marks in his bones burn almost painfully.

 

His soul fluttered against his ribs excitedly at the thought of finally getting to bond with its mate’s, distracting Red from his thoughts. He felt himself smile a little.

 

“ **heh. yeah, buddy, we’re finally gonna do it...i think...maybe...”** He trailed off before noticing the unopened bottle of vodka on the side. **“yeah we’re doin’ it.”**

 

He checked the time. 23:56. He had the perfect idea, knowing Comic was secretly really sappy. He grinned to himself, sipping the vodka straight from the bottle as he left the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and stared at his brother and Papyrus on the couch watching the TV, his flickering eye lights slowly drifting up to Comic stood up leaning over the back, sipping his own drink. Red frowned seeing the miserable look he was trying so hard to conceal, and felt his face flush at the thought of replacing that misery with joy.

 

Taking another gulp of vodka, Red wobbled over to the couch, nearly tripping over his own feet twice. He hesitated for a second before awkwardly standing next to Comic, leaning over the back of the couch behind his brother. He squinted to try and read the time on the TV. 23:58. He noticed Comic glance at him out of the corner of his eye socket. He kept drinking. His soul was pounding against his ribs in anxiety and anticipation, and he hoped Comic didn’t notice the feeling from him.

 

Comic did. His eye lights darted in the other direction and he fought the urge to clutch his chest, or hold Red’s hand, or both. He downed the rest of his drink, figuring he would need it, and set the bottle down on the table, going back to staring in the direction of the TV, desperately trying not to look at his soul mate.

 

Red felt his hands start to shake as he gripped the bottle tightly. He noticed the time. _30 seconds…_ He tipped the bottle back, taking a massive gulp. He rubbed his arm anxiously, quickly glancing at Comic, feeling his face heat up half from anxiety, half from the drink. He jumped when their brothers started counting down enthusiastically.

 

 _10 seconds._ Gulp.

 

 _9 seconds._ Gulp.

 

 _8 seconds._ Gulp.

 

 _7 seconds._ Gulp.

 

 _6 seconds._ Gulp.

 

 _5 seconds._ Gulp.

 

 _4 seconds._ Gulp.

 

 _3 seconds._ Empty.

 

 _2 seconds._ Drop the bottle on the floor.

 

 _1 second._ He turned Comic to face him and grabbed his face.

 

_Happy New Year!_

 

Red held Comic tightly, squeezing his eye sockets shut and closed the distance by kissing him, albeit a little too hard. Comic’s eye sockets widened and he froze, his face heating up to match Red’s.

 

 _he’s kissing me. oh stars, oh god, oh fuck. he’s really kissing me right now oh my god holy shit. i’m in love._ Comic let himself relax, his eye sockets slowly closing as he leaned into the touch, the weight in his chest dissipating as his and Red’s souls began to glow a soft white in unison.

 

Warmth spread throughout their bones, and Comic never wanted to leave this position. He felt so warm and safe, and happy, and loved. He could feel that Red felt the same way. He could feel that Red was...happy. Red was happy. It was the first time since they met that he had ever felt feel happiness, real, genuine happiness from Red, and he loved it. He loved him.

 

Comic made a disappointed noise and blinked slowly as Red suddenly pulled back and held him at arms length, staring at him intensely. After a second of processing, what just happened slowly clicked in their drunken minds and their eye sockets widened as they both screamed at each other, unable to form words. Looking up from the couch, Papyrus and Edge looked at each other, Papyrus grinning excitedly, and Edge sighing at how stupid their brothers were, but he was happy for them.

 

“what took you so long?” Comic gave Red a dopey grin, finally finding his words. Red just blinked at him and took a deep breath, his anxiety bubbling up.

 

“ **i dunno, m’sorry, yer too good for me and i don’ deserve you, i’m too fucked up but fuck you’re so kind and sweet and cute and good, and i’m trash so you deserve better as your mate an’ i didn’t wanna hurt ya but i was doin’ it anyway so i thought fuck it might as well give it a go because holyshitiloveyousofuckingmuchyouresogoodandimsorryforhurtingyouforsolong.”** He forgot to breathe and clutched his chest as he began hyperventilating. Comic stared at him for a minute, unsure what to do with the drunk mess in front of him.

 

“hey, hey, red. it’s okay, i’m not mad or upset, it would’ve been nice if you’d at least just spoken to me. kinda hurt a bit when you just...ignored it.” Comic frowned as Red clung to him, never wanting to let go again now that he was finally in his arms.

 

“ **i know, i know, m’sorry, sorry, never thought i’d find ya an’ then i did an’ i didn’t know what to do, i never wanna hurt you again, i’m sorry, sorry, sorry.”** To Comic’s surprise, Red clung to him, and started crying.

 

Comic panicked. He had no idea what to do. He stared at Red sobbing into his hoodie, and awkwardly rubbed his spine soothingly. He looked to Edge for help who just shrugged like “Don’t ask me.” Comic had never seen Red really emote until now, and he wasn’t particularly good at comforting crying people.

 

“sweetheart, it’s okay, c’mon please don’t cry.” Comic pushed him back gently to look at him, he smiled a little sheepishly. “d-do you, uh, wanna go upstairs...to my room?”

 

“ **...yeah.”** Red shakily rubbed his eye sockets and nodded. He felt himself blushing when Comic wrapped his arms around him, closing his eye sockets to enjoy the feeling.

 

“r-red? are you okay?” Comic asked quietly, trying to pry himself free of Red’s arms, Slowly opening his eye sockets again, Red realised they were in Comic’s room...on Comic’s bed.

 

“ **o-oh...uh...”** He stared at his lap awkwardly, his eyes slowly drifting to the trash can. **“actually, can ya pass me that for a sec?”**

 

Comic blinked dumbly, but used his magic to drag the trash can over in front of Red.

 

“why’d you want- oh. gross.” He grimaced slightly as Red leaned forward, vomiting into the trash can, and began rubbing small circles down his spine. Red groaned softly, rubbing his face and sitting up, he looked down, avoiding eye contact with Comic.

 

“you good?” Comic wanted to hold him and comfort him and make that happiness radiate from his soul again, but he held himself back, not wanting to overstep ant boundaries Red might have.

 

“ **i think i drank too much...ugh...”** Red swayed before falling, landing half in Comic’s lap and half in his arms.

 

“ya don’t say. do you wanna talk…?” Comic smiled warmly, interacting with his soul mate for longer than ten minutes for the first time, and even being able to hold him, eased any stress and pain in his soul.

 

“ **...no...”** He lied, sighing contently as he let Comic shift him to lay more comfortably against his chest.

 

“ok-”

 

“ **i fucked up, didn’t i? sorry, i just...i love you so much already, you’re so good and kind and i know it seems like i don’ care or pay attention but i do an’ i have been, and you’re so strong and brave and amazing...i didn’t wanna fuck this up ‘cause that’s generally what i do, an’ i understand if you don’ wanna do this, i wouldn’t neither...”**

 

“red.” Comic lifted Red’s face and peppered kisses over his red cheek bones, grinning at the small embarrassed noise Red made. “if I didn’t wanna do this, you wouldn’t be here with me right now.”

 

“ **oh. nice.”** His mood changed again, feeling better with the reassurance. He smirked lazily, wobbling to his knees in front of Comic.

 

“ **so, ya wanna fuck?”**

 

“w-what?!” Comic squeaked as Red attempted to pull his sweater off, failing and falling forward back against him, unable to keep his eye sockets open. “uh, red?”

 

“ **m’glad yer my soul mate.”** He mumbled into Comic’s chest before finally passing out.

 

Comic just stared at the skeleton passed out on him awkwardly before slowly wrapping his arms around him and pulling him tightly against him. His grinned to himself, watching Red sleep on him. His edgy tough-guy soul mate was really a huge dork, and he  _loved_ it.

 

“you’re so fucking stupid. i love you so much.”


End file.
